1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an apparatus and method of analyzing a tool trace, and a computer program for executing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a crime scene investigation into a theft or explosive-related crime, to analyze a tool, i.e., to analyze which tool was used to open a safe, to manufacture an explosive, or the like, serves an important role in an investigation. According to a type of a tool, i.e., whether the tool is a cutting tool or pressing tool, or whether the tool is double-bladed or single-bladed, the tool leaves a specific tool trace, and based on such specific tool traces, it is possible to analyze which tool was used. According to the related art, in order to analyze a tool trace, silicon rubber is attached to a trace of damage so as to physically extract a form or the trace of damage is visually examined, so that a target tool is determined. However, a method of physically extracting a form by using the silicon rubber takes long hours in an analysis, and visual examination using the human eyes may be incorrect.